The present invention concerns a sporting apparatus to carry out exercises according to the natural physiological trajectory of each person.
More specifically, the invention concerns a sporting apparatus of the above kind, suitably studied to obtain that the bar is guided to follow the trajectory that is physiologically conferred by the user during the execution of the exercise.
The use of bars in gymnasium to carry out different physical exercises, particularly to power the upper portion of the body, is well known to everybody.
The main object of the present invention is that of providing an improved apparatus to allow to adapt the bar, during the trajectory followed while carrying out the exercise, to the physiological trajectory that is conferred to the same apparatus by each different user.
By the solution suggested according to the present invention, besides being possible to carry out the exercise with the bar in an extremely proper technical position, it is also possible to carry out different exercises beyond those possible with the standard apparatuses.
These and other results are obtained, according to the present invention, suggesting a technical solution for a sporting apparatus, providing two lateral elements (poles) having a pendulum motion, hinged above on the apparatus supporting structure, and with the base portion free, said base portion being eventually blocked in different positions according to the specific exercise to be carried out.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a sporting apparatus to carry out exercises according to the natural physiological trajectory of each person, comprising a support structure, or frame, provided with lateral elements, with base or resting elements for said lateral elements, and with at least a transverse element for fixing said lateral elements, the sporting apparatus further providing two sliding elements, or poles, substantially vertically provided in correspondence of said lateral elements of the frame, said sliding elements being hinged above the same lateral elements, and being freely oscillating along said base or resting elements of said lateral elements, and provided with guide means to guide the sliding of a weight bearing bar; and a counterweight transverse element, provided above said sliding elements, in such a way to join the same, thus creating a single oscillating structure.
Preferably, according to the invention, said sliding elements, or poles, can be provided with means for their lower blocking on the basis of said frame, particularly a retractable pin interacting with suitable holes realized on said base of the frame.
Still according to the invention, wheels can be provided under said sliding elements or poles.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said means guiding the sliding of the bar can be comprised of cylindrical guides provided with axial bearing.
Always according to the invention, it can be provided a safety lever device locking the bar, preventing the same from accidentally falling.
Still according to the invention, pin for positioning the weights can be provided on said frame.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said sliding elements are hinged on pins provided above the lateral elements of said frame.
The present invention will be now described, for illustrative but not limitative purposes, according to its preferred embodiments, with particular reference to the figures of the enclosed drawings, wherein:
FIG. 1 is a perspective rear view of an embodiment of a sporting apparatus according to the invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective front view of the sporting apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is top view of the apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 is a lateral view of the apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIG. 5 is a rear view of the apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIG. 6 is an outer lateral view of a particular of the apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIG. 7 is an outer lateral view of a particular of the apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIG. 8 is a lateral view of the particular of FIG. 7;
FIG. 9 shows the blocking system of the bar of the apparatus of FIG. 1;
FIGS. 10a, 10b and 10c are lateral views of the sliding bars of the apparatus according to the invention; and
FIG. 11 shows the particular of the bar sliding system.